


Круг замыкается на нем

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kuroo my boi you don’t deserve this, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Куроо влюблен в Кенму. Кенма встречается с Акааши. А Акааши встречается с Куроо.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Круг замыкается на нем

— Я начал встречаться с Акааши.

Рука застывает в воздухе.

— О?

Куроо спрашивает: «О?» — но внутри все обрывается.

Он передает Кенме соль, поднимает взгляд, уставший и немного удивленный. Непонимающий. Кенма не обращает на движение ровно никакого внимания, продолжая ковыряться палочками в тарелке. Периодически на ее край он складывает косточки и горькие кусочки из рыбы.

Наконец, он говорит:

— Да.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что… — начинает было Куроо, но Кенма внезапно перебивает:

— Что он спит с тобой? Знаю.

Это не совсем то, что хотел сказать Куроо. Тихий семейный ужин превращается в какой-то изощренный персональный кошмар.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — говорит он.

Кенма кивает так, словно хочет, чтобы от него побыстрее отстали. Куроо не любит поднимать с ним тему отношений, и Кенма отвечает ему тем же.

— Я знаю, что вы встречаетесь, — на выдохе объясняет Кенма. Голос у него получается усталым, но еще не раздраженным. — Акааши, конечно, говорил мне об этом.

«Об этом» — это о его полиамории и отношениях с Куроо, с которым он встречается неполных два года. Куроо знал, что между Кенмой и Акааши что-то происходит, но не ожидал, что в конечном итоге они сойдутся.

— И тебя все устраивает? — спрашивает он.

Кенма ест, не давая ответа, но и не избегая вопроса. Он поднимает на Куроо взгляд, впервые за все время разговора, и в нем чудится сожаление.

— Мне… жаль, — говорит Кенма.

Куроо вздыхает, выставляет вперед ладонь, чтобы остановить Кенму.

— Не нужно. Все в порядке, Кен. Просто ответь: тебя все устраивает?

Приподнятые уголки губ — жест, который он не сдерживает или не хочет сдерживать, становится Куроо ответом еще до того, как Кенма открывает рот.

— Да.

В его глазах плещется счастье, Куроо видит. И ничего не может с этим поделать. Он искренне признается:

— Я рад.

Кенма кивает головой, вновь опуская взгляд в тарелку. Куроо делает то же самое, но теперь, глядя на еду перед собой, он больше не чувствует аппетита. Он вообще ничего не чувствует.

— Я сегодня планировал ночевать не дома, помнишь?

Кенма поддерживает ничего не значащий разговор.

— К Акааши поедешь?

— Ага.

— Он говорил. Приятного вам обоим вечера.

Куроо хрипло смеется.

— Ничего от тебя теперь не скроешь.

Они опять замолкают, только теперь наконец доедают уже подостывший ужин. «Рис с рыбой и овощами оставляют желать лучшего», — думает Куроо. Он видел где-то буклет с курсами шеф-повара. Может, стоит записаться?

Кенма поднимается, ставит тарелку в умывальник и целует Куроо в висок, кладя ладонь на плечо.

— Куро, — говорит он, будто читает мысли. Хотя так, видимо, и есть. — Не загоняйся. Рыба вышла отличной. Спасибо.

Куроо тупо отвечает:

— Ага.

У Акааши Куроо падает на диван и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он мычит, лишь бы подать хоть какой-нибудь звук, что способен описать его внутреннее состояние. Акааши привычным жестом касается плеча, совсем как Кенма несколькими часами ранее.

— Все хорошо? — мягко спрашивает он, отнимая одну ладонь от лица, чтобы взглянуть на него, и облокачивается поясницей о спинку дивана.

— Хорошо, — выдавливает Куроо и больше констатирует, чем спрашивает: — Ты начал встречаться с Кенмой.

Куроо утыкается в его бедро и ведет носом вдоль шва на джинсах. От Акааши пахнет как обычно: зеленым чаем, улицей, типографией. Еще немного чувствуется запах порошка. Никакого запаха Кенмы.

— Я думал, тебе нормально, что я могу встречаться и с другими. Мы ведь говорили об этом.

Голос Акааши звучит успокаивающе, и Куроо цепляется за него, словно привязывая себя к островку спокойствия, которого не видать его сердцу.

Он молчит; тишина заполняет его, а мягкие пальцы Акааши перебирают непослушные пряди. Рядом с ним хорошо. Акааши хороший. Поэтому он его любит.

Но Акааши также умный и проницательный и за два года узнал о нем почти что все. Почти что — потому что есть вещи, которые Куроо старается скрыть даже от себя самого, но выходит так отчаянно плохо.

Акааши, конечно же, чувствует это.

— Это из-за того, что я встречаюсь _именно с Кенмой?_

Его ладонь замирает в волосах, сдвигается на лоб. Куроо не смотрит на него, держит глаза закрытыми, но все равно знает, какой у Акааши сейчас взгляд. Обеспокоенный, тревожный, понимающий. Возможно, раздраженный. Кому понравится, если твой партнер устраивает драму на пустом месте?

Акааши ничего не говорит, вторя его молчанию. Он смещается вниз, укладывает ладонь на шее так, что большой палец поглаживает скулу, а указательный нажимает за ухом. Куроо обожает, когда он так делает.

С его лица сдувают раздражающую челку. Больше ничто не скрывает его покрасневших глаз.

— Куро…

— Не надо жалеть меня, хорошо? — говорит Куроо, прежде чем думает. Он обрывает Акааши на полуслове и прикусывает язык.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не буду жалеть тебя, — поправляют его. Куроо знает это. И также до глупого не хочет в это верить, потому что Акааши слишком хороший. Понятно, почему они с Кенмой начали встречаться. Кенма заслуживает только лучшего.

— Давай поговорим об этом. Хочешь?

Куроо отрицательно мотает головой. Полностью прячет лицо, уткнувшись в бедро Акааши, не давая рассмотреть эмоции.

Только вот голос подводит.

— Мне жаль, что я порчу все. Ты ведь наверняка рад, что наконец встречаешься с Кенмой. Он весь светится от счастья, ты знаешь? А я. Я…

Акааши массирует ему затылок, терпеливо ждет, вслушиваясь в каждое тихое слово. Он выдыхает, немного удивленно и устало. Куроо слышит это и замолкает. Обрывает себя, будто не может больше говорить. Будто боится сделать еще хуже, чем есть сейчас.

Акааши старается помочь:

— Ты ничего не портишь, — он не то кивает, не то мотает головой, и Куроо чувствует, как он двигается. — То, что ты чувствуешь — нормально. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Он не говорит: «Если бы я знал, не стал бы делать такого». Куроо знает это и так. Он обнимает Акааши за талию, все также прячась от остального злого и несправедливого мира, потому что его парень — самый понимающий и чуткий.

Акааши наклоняется и как-то ухватывает поцелуй в висок. Он на удивление гибок, Куроо никак не может к этому привыкнуть.

— Кенма тоже, — глотает Куроо, — тоже поцеловал так. Перед тем, как я приехал к тебе.

— Вы целуетесь? — спрашивает Акааши тут же.

Вопрос поставлен некорректно, но Куроо понимает суть и так. Он смаргивает, ощущает, как кисточки ресниц неприятно сминаются от близости с твердой поверхностью бедра. От Акааши все еще пахнет Акааши. Не Кенмой.

— Дружеская близость, — объясняет Куроо.

Хотя на самом деле, что это объясняет? Кенма целует в висок. Кенма обнимает перед уходом. Кенма гладит по спине, когда они валяются на диване и смотрят фильмы. Кенма прислоняется к плечу в общественном транспорте. Кенма касается его по любому поводу. А когда повода нет — запросто находит, будто для него это головоломка: коснись Куроо Тецуро, чтобы тот не заметил.

А Куроо Тецуро подмечает. И взгляды, и касания, и дыхание, и сердцебиение — свое, чужое. Куроо также касается, отвечает объятиями на объятия, перебирает волосы, спит спина к спине или лицом к лицу с ногами вперемешку. Он ведет себя как друг. Старается быть лучшим. Таким, каким был все эти годы.

Акааши отстраняется, и, без тени от его фигуры, искусственный свет лампы слепит глаза. Под веками — медово-пастельный оттенок, белые червячки, что никогда не прекращают движение. Акааши перебирается на диван, усаживается рядом, чтобы их бедра соприкасались, и притягивает Куроо за шею, укладывая его голову себе на грудь.

Куроо послушно обнимает в ответ, чувствуя, как пальцы накручивают длинноватые пряди и отпускают, мягко потягивая. Они ложатся на диван, Куроо устраивается поверх Акааши, даже не боясь отлежать ему что-то. Ни о чем не думать сейчас получается лучше всего.

Акааши прижимается губами ко лбу, задерживая теплое прикосновение на долгие секунды, а Куроо просто отсчитывает, через сколько теплота исчезнет. Но она не исчезает — остается, как и нежность Акааши, что жмется к нему.

— Прости, — говорит Куроо. — У нас были планы, а я своим настроением щас все порчу.

Акааши тут же отзывается.

— Все хорошо, Куроо, — отвечает тихо. — Фильм все равно ужасный. Мне Бокуто-сан пересказал весь сюжет.

— Главный герой умрет?

— Он не настолько вдавался в детали.

Куроо посмеивается, и его грудь крупно дрожит. Щекой он чувствует улыбку Акааши, растягивающую губы в широкую полоску. Куроо хочет сцеловать ее и не отказывает себе в этом. Челка снова падает на глаз, мешает обзору, поэтому он немного мажет и попадает в уголок губ.

Следующий поцелуй получше. Наверное, потому что Акааши льнет в ответ, поднимая подбородок, и ловит его лицо на полпути. Он обнимает щеку ладонью и все также мягко поглаживает скулу. Поцелуй выходит едва ощутимым.

А потом Куроо подбирается и садится на бедра, коленями обнимая бока. Из-за узкого дивана одно колено норовит вот-вот съехать, поэтому он спускает ногу вниз, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ладони Акааши на бедрах оставляют ожоги.

Куроо наклоняется вперед, крадет поцелуй за поцелуем и лезет руками под футболку. На коже Акааши остаются красные следы.

— Куро, — зовет он. — Не надо. Давай лучше полежим вот так?

Куроо кивает в ответ. Он не видит себя в зеркало, но чувствует, как опускаются уголки собственных губ. Наверняка Акааши неприятно.

— Только… только давай в спальне, — предлагает он.

Акааши мягко улыбается и берет его ладонь в свою — они так и идут в спальню, не размыкая рук. А там Акааши укладывает Куроо рядом с собой и обнимает, широкими движениями разглаживая напряжение в спине, что копилось долгими днями. Куроо утыкается носом ему в шею, рядом с жилкой, что ведет к яремной впадинке, и думает он ни о чем. Это у него получается лучше всего в последнее время.

Кенма и Акааши спят на диване. Кенма укладывает макушку Акааши на плечо, и Акааши в ответ опирается на него. Кенма лежит на диване с ногами, и его голые ступни с выпирающими косточками на щиколотках вжимаются в подлокотник. Акааши сидит, чуть съехав по спинке вниз. Их ладони переплетены.

Куроо смотрит на них. Он проснулся укрытый и выспавшийся посреди ночи и не смог найти никого рядом. Глаза щиплет, лицо неприятно стягивает, он уходит на поиски Акааши, по пути решая зайти в ванную. Но не доходит.

Видимо, Кенма приехал немногим позже после него. Подумал, что Куроо что-то натворит? Или его позвал Акааши? Куроо не хочет думать. Он замирает в дверях, рассматривая семейную картину. Они и вправду выглядят как семья.

Их переплетенные даже во сне руки. Ладони, что жмутся друг к другу. Пальцы, сжимающие, лишь бы не отпускать. Куроо узнает это прикосновение. Он сотни раз держал так ладонь Акааши. Засыпал так с Кенмой — тысячи, если не больше.

Он закрывает окно и накрывает их пледом. Не хватало еще, чтобы они заболели прямо посреди теплой весны. Он гладит висок Акааши большим пальцем, не сдерживается — ведет ладонью по плечу Кенмы. Два самых дорогих человека.

На кухне невероятно тихо. Здесь приходится открыть окно, чтобы хотя бы шум ночного города заполнил тишину вокруг. Куроо наливает в чайник воду, ставит на плиту. Включает конфорку. Смотрит, что есть перекусить в холодильнике. Ничего не находит и просто садится на стул.

Ожидание скрадывается в плохом освещении, и время размывается. Куроо зевает. Потягивается, вытягивая длинные ноги вперед, закидывает руки за спину, поочередно разминает каждую. Вода все еще не кипит, и он снова замирает.

Руки ложатся на плечи и надавливают, когда он вздрагивает.

— Это я, — говорят голосом Кенмы. — Извини, что напугал.

Куроо мотает головой и снова зевает. Он ловит ладонь Кенмы в своей и получает ответное прикосновение — они переплетают пальцы.

Кенма обходит его и встает спереди, но Куроо ловит его в объятия и утыкается лицом в живот. Кенма под ним напрягается.

— Куро.

— Просто постой вот так, — совсем раскисает он.

Кенма расслабляется, даже кладет ладонь ему на спину. Он сам никогда не напрашивался на прикосновения, как делают это другие, потому что не нуждается в них так уж сильно. Но он чувствует, когда в этом нуждается Куроо, и разрешает влезать в свое личное пространство.

И снова — вот так легко, без объяснений. Куроо чувствует, что ему это нужно особенно остро.

Кенма ведет рукой вдоль лопаток.

— Куро, — начинает опять он. — Поговорим?

Куроо раздраженно хмурится, радуясь, что Кенма не видит его лица. Он не понимает, почему все так хотят поговорить об этом. О том, что самая дурацкая ситуация, какая только могла произойти, произошла именно с ним.

Иногда он думает, почему его жизнь такая. Глупая. Дурацкая. За что над ним так насмехаются?

— Я… — вторит Кенме Куроо.

Горло сдавливает от несказанных слов, что когда-то были уже озвучены. Кенма под ним вновь напрягается: Куроо чувствует, как каменеют мышцы живота, в которые он все еще упирается лбом. Невысказанные сейчас слова, которые Кенма когда-то не принял, сжимают грудь в тиски.

— Все хорошо, Кен, ты же меня знаешь, — вместо этого говорит он.

Кенма кладет ладонь на макушку и заставляет поднять голову.

— Именно поэтому и предлагаю поговорить, — голос Кенмы звучит ему под стать: сонно, устало.

Куроо разбудил его своими копошениями на кухне. Или, возможно, он выспался со своим сбитым режимом сна еще утром и просто дремал рядом с и вправду уснувшим Акааши.

— Я тебя разбудил? Прости. Наверное, не стоило вставать, нужно было попытаться уснуть снова.

Куроо отстраняется, наконец выпуская Кенму из объятий.

Но Кенма его — нет. Он сжимает запястье Куроо, неизвестно когда успев его перехватить.

— Куро, — повторяет он. Ему настолько нравится его имя? Почему он говорит его из раза в раз... — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.

Но Куроо не плохо. Кенма не совсем его понимает.

Поэтому он отрицательно мотает головой. Улыбается, как делает это всегда. Встает и кладет ладонь Кенме на голову в успокаивающем жесте. Это всегда работает.

— Кен. Со мной все отлично. Я люблю тебя и Акааши. Я рад, что вы смогли найти общий язык и начали встречаться. Ваши отношения не выкидывают меня за борт, ведь так? Я все еще с вами.

Кого эти слова должны были успокоить, его самого или Кенму?

В любом случае, Кенма лишь обнимает его еще раз, а Куроо крадет очередной дружеский поцелуй в висок. Один из той сотни тысяч, что Кенма ему позволяет.

На пороге кухни Акааши молча наблюдает за ними. Перехватывая его взгляд, Куроо улыбается и думает, что с Кенмой у него никогда не будет того, что есть у этих двоих. Но и у этих двоих никогда не будет того, что есть у него с Кенмой.

Это не делает больно. От этого даже не тоскливо.

Акааши на секунду перехватывает его ладонь, сжимая и сразу же отпуская, будто не хочет особо вмешиваться в то, что происходит между ними, и лезет за чашками. Кенма выключает плиту.

А Куроо — Куроо продолжает себя обманывать.


End file.
